The purposes of the training program are: (1.) to provide continuing professional education to health professionals practicing in medically underserved rural areas in New Mexico; (2.) to encourage students in the health professions to receive part of their required clinical training in rural areas; (3.) to help with recruitment and retention of qualified health professionals for medically underserved rural areas; and (4.) to encourage minority and low income high school students and others from rural areas to enter training programs in the health professions. Summary: The MdN AHEC will emphasize educational programs which focus on the needs of the mentally ill for more comprehensive primary care. The Southern and Eastern AHECs will offer generic programs, including ones focusing on border health, geriatrics alcohol abuse prevention, and maternal and child health including teen pregnancies.